Le fils de Poséidon
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Percy Jackson. Percy/Annabeth; Percy/Groover
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « gâteau» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Os écrit pour **Aidegaxto **qui est restée jusqu'à la fin de la nuit et qui m'a tenu compagnie! Merci! _

_

* * *

_

**Mon souhait en une vague**

Il était assis sur le quai, prolongement de la maison que son père lui avait fait construire, avant même qu'il n'apprenne l'existence de ce monde. Ses pieds traînaient dans l'eau, il se laissait envahir par l'énergie que l'eau lui offrait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait serein. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ou venir le bouleverser. L'énergie de l'eau l'immunisait.

Tout à ses pensées, Percy n'entendit pas Annabeth marcher sur le quai. Le bruit de ses pas, sourds contre le bois, aurait pourtant du l'alerter. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ils ramèneraient rapidement leur main sur leur cuisse dans un mouvement de gêne.

-À quoi penses-tu, Percy? Demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence.

Il tourna brièvement le visage vers elle avant de le ramener vers l'horizon. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne pensait à rien en particulier, il était seulement plongé dans sa bulle.

-Tu sais, tenta-t-elle à nouveau, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Il resta aussi impassible qu'à sa première tentative. Vexée, elle fit un mouvement pour se lever et quitter. Les doigts de Percy s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, la prenant par surprise. Elle le regarda fixement, attendant qu'il daigne dire quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien. Les yeux d'Annabeth se remplir de larmes. La main libre de Percy s'éleva dans les airs. Une première vague s'éleva, bientôt suivit par plusieurs autres. Elles s'entremêlèrent, dessinant des formes. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, dansait un gâteau liquide accompagné des mots « Pardonne-moi, Annabeth, joyeux anniversaire! »

Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Voilà trois semaines qu'il refusait de lui parler. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé en fait, persuadée qu'il le voulait également. Ce rejet lui avait fait mal, elle ne le comprenait pas. Qu'il ignore sa présence avait été plus atroce encore. Qu'il ait créé ces mots pour elle aujourd'hui la soulageait : il ne la détestait pas entièrement. Elle pouvait encore espérer son amitié s'il ne voulait pas lui offrir son amour.

Percy encadra le visage d'Annabeth de ses mains. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle, amena ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes. Le baiser fut bref, mais il lui redonna le sourire. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, d'autres mots dansaient, son amour pour elle, celui-là même qui l'avait effrayé ces derniers jours.

* * *

_Juste parce que ça serait bien d'avoir les pouvoirs de Percy ou de se faire offrir un gâteau en eau pour son anniversaire! Laissez une review pour signifier votre préférence et peut-être votre souhait se réalisera-t-il! _


	2. L'orgueil

_Écrit par la nuit du FOF de janvier 2012, en une heure, sous le thème 'brûlure' et sous celui 'neige'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, le lien est sur mon profil…_

* * *

**Pairing : **Percy/Grover

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Résumé**

Il sentait la brûlure, il la sentait qui s'accentuait, mais l'orgueil l'empêchait d'abandonner…

* * *

**L'orgueil**

Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il en ressentait distinctement la brûlure, affreuse et douloureuse. Presqu'insoutenable. Mais il ne faisait rien pour changer les choses. Il continuait à retenir sa respiration, empêchant l'air de rejoindre ses poumons. Il sentait les larmes qui obstruait sa vue. Sa vision, qui devient bientôt encore plus embrouillé. Il allait perdre conscience, il le sentait, mais il ne voulait pas respirer. Pas tout de suite, il était bien trop proche.

Alors il lutta.

Son corps s'affaiblissait, tous ses muscles devenaient douloureux. Lourd, son _corps _devenait lourd. _Il _était lourd. Sa _tête_ était lourde. Il voulut gémir, mais il n'y avait même pas suffisamment d'air en lui pour que ça soit possible. La plainte qui sortit de sa gorge était incroyablement faible, plus axée sur la douleur que sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, s'abandonnant au feu qui brûlait en lui. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Il n'avait point plus la force de remonter. De bouger. Il se résigna, abandonnant sa vie du même coup. La peur l'envahit, et il eut envie de pleurer plus que jamais, de crier qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais personne ne l'entendrait, les cris ne faisaient que raisonner dans sa tête.

Lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, laissant l'eau pénétrer dans ses poumons, il sentit un bras se refermer autour de lui et l'attirer vers le haut. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Quelqu'un avait entendu ses appels au secours. Son silence. Et était venu le sauvé. Percy était venu le sauver.

Quand ils atteignirent la surface et que l'air trouva enfin le chemin vers ses poumons, la brûlure se fit encore plus atroce. Il regretta presque de ne pas s'être laissé mourir sous l'eau. Il toussa, toussa et toussa encore, recrachant l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons.

Et alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal, il se promit qu'il n'essaierait plus jamais de rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps que Percy seulement par orgeuil….


End file.
